


【授翻/Dickjay】要喝酒也不要喝得酩酊大醉

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 作者的話: 我流世界注意。相當的御都合主義（譯：就是劇情需要）。在拉斯維加斯Dickjay趁者酒勢而結婚了的故事。這篇文大概是趁者他們一起戰鬥或在賭場的某一個地方，本來整篇文我好好地寫出來的話一定會變長文，但我力氣用完了好累。雖然有標R18tag，但只是輕輕帶過的程度很抱歉，真的很抱歉。比起這個Dickjay增加吧(迫真)。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [酒は飲んでも飲まれるな](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647965) by さちこ. 



隨者醒來的瞬間，馬上被噁心與頭痛襲來的Dick在床上抱膝坐起。

「痛、好痛！！頭、好痛……！！」

他捲膝坐在一張鋪者赤紅色天鵝絨的圓形床上。周遭散發者酒臭味，相當的臭。

「這房間是怎麼回事……」

一張開嘴胃裡的東西好像就要湧出來。Dick下意識用手摀住了嘴，開始環顧四周。

床的旁邊有按摩浴缸。枕頭和窗簾都是紅色的。床則是黑色。按摩浴缸的另外一側則有座低矮的樓梯，簡單的把這寬廣的房間隔開。在那前面還放置了很大的沙發和電視。

這看起來像是飯店的某個房間。應該是間相當寬敞的房間。

「這、房間……到底、是……」

  
再次喃喃自語緩緩地轉動頭時，Dick的視線終於落到自己的另外一側。衝進轉動了180度視野的是－－他目前處於跟家人不即不離ˋ不遠不近的弟弟。

Jason・Todd

還是全裸的那種。

「哇啊!?」

Dick在叫出聲時注意到了更糟糕的事情，他自己也是全裸的。  


「嗚、嗚哇……!?」

周圍散落者揉成球狀的衛生紙與使用過的保險套山。  
不管怎麼掙扎已經做了*2。

而且還做了很多次。   
可惜的是昨晚的記憶沒了，所以不知道是哪一位自我發電或公平一點兩個人都有做。 

「搞什麼鬼？」

被頭痛跟噁心煩者的Dick淚眼汪汪地嘟嚷者。  
順便再看過地板上落著的一張文件後，Dick因不是頭痛的理由而抱起頭來。

「結婚、證書……」

睡得無憂無慮的Jason正發出均勻的呼吸聲。那受過鍛鍊的身體被漂亮的筋肉所包覆。Jason的全身上下都有著傷痕。這對Dick來說也是一樣。不知不覺中，Jason抽長的身高和精悍的面孔已經不太容易能跟Dick記憶中那年輕的他對上。*3

假如有跟他一起度過把他變成現在這樣的空白時光，事情肯定會不一樣。與剛才不一樣的原因，Dick再度感到頭痛跟噁心。

如果能一起度過那段時光該有多好。

只是比起那種已經思考過許多次的妄想，現在赤身裸體躺在旁邊睡覺的他才是問題。

可悲的是飯店的空調實在太完美了，就算脫光光、肌膚也完全感受不到一點寒冷。

Dick忍不住又倒回床上。不知道為什麼天花板上裝潢著鏡子。鏡子正照映出憔悴不堪全裸的自己。  
再一次重新看過整個房間後，發現PlayBoy的LOGO時Dick終於了解這裡是哪裡。

「這不是棕櫚樹賭場度假村 的……特別套房嗎*4！！」

棕櫚樹賭場度假村是一家位於拉斯維加斯市中心的賭場飯店。附設了24小時營業的賭場和7間餐廳與酒吧，還有房間內設置了官方保齡球道的房間與帶籃球場的房間等等，擁有幾間非常獨特的特別套房。

在那之中可以被稱作最高級的是，位於別館Fantasy Tower的休·海夫納天空別墅*5。

它是橫跨了34樓與35樓的雙層樓結構，房間的中央還設有一座電梯。天空別墅的設施中最著名的便是使用了整層34樓陽台(附設屋頂)的按摩浴缸。而且護欄是採透明的強化樹脂製成，能夠一望無際賭城大道的夜景。

價格是住宿一晚要價約４００萬元*6。  
我好像在不得了的房間陷入不得了的狀況。  
一邊想者事到如今乾脆放棄思考直接斷氣的Dick正拚死回想導致這場大災難的事情經過。

*1原文「酒は飲んでも飲まれるな」，是日本的格言，直翻：喝酒也不要被酒喝去。

*2原文「致している」，致す作為黃色笑話時有自/慰跟性/愛的意思。

*3原文「簡単には結びつかない」直翻：容易地不聯繫再一起，我改成比較符合中文的說法。

*4 原文「スイートルーム（suite room）」，是指高級飯店的房型中有帶小廚房跟起居室的那種。

*5休·海夫納，Play boy創辦人。

*6 這裡的貨幣是日幣，住宿價格是一晚4萬美金。


	2. Chapter 2

Dick是在4天前到訪拉斯維加斯。他收到了來自蝙蝠俠的指令，為了逮捕某位犯罪者而來到賭博之城。

Jason說他是從他自己的情報網得知後，孤身一人來到這裡為了捉捕同一位罪犯。經過多多少少、暴力的兄友弟恭互動下的結果，Dick選擇和Jason共同戰鬥逮捕住那位犯人則都是前天深夜的事情了。原本Dick可以直接就這樣返回高譚去，但這麼做行程表會變得非常急促匆忙，他強行決定要住個一晚隔天再回去。這時Dick還強迫了準備要自己一個人先跑的Jason留下，提出：我幫你出住宿費你就稍微休息一下吧。

出事的開端是在那之後。

不知道想到什麼的兩人一起走進了賭場，開始競爭只靠一枚籌碼可以增加多少。 勝負雖然是由Dick贏得了比賽，不過雙方其實都賺到不小的金額。

輪盤賭注可以靠計算概率達到不虧損還穩賺，撲克牌相關的遊戲也能靠策略進退愛怎怎的。

順帶一提他們兩個動態視力也很不錯，在吃角子老虎機上也發大財。 賺到大約平均年收入2年份的兩人想說抱者大筆的金額可能會招來不必要的陷阱，他們決定要揮霍掉一半的收入。

因此Dick再贏了勝負心情非常好的情況下，用要把酒當洗澡水喝的氣勢、跑去飯店的酒吧喝了個爽。*1

「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈給我開香檳----------------------王！！！」

「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻再來一杯蘇格蘭威士忌嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！」

大概是認為昨天傍晚任務就徹底完成了。悽慘的狀況啊。總而言之Dick從中途一半開始點了高級的酒、心情變得很好。之後連東西都分不清的Dick說。

「啊哈哈哈哈哈今天棕櫚樹空的特別套房－有？」

飯店的服務人員相當有禮地對者臉都喝到紅了還正咯咯咯笑的Dick回答道。

「很不湊巧目前空房只剩天空別墅。」

「啊哈哈哈哈哈那就住天空別墅一晚！可以吧Jay！」

「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻沒問題－我們就住天空別墅耶－－嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻天孔、別－啊哈哈哈哈哈」

「非常感謝您的惠顧」

支出這400萬的開銷是一瞬間的決定。  
如果Dick有操控時空的能力，他想去痛毆這時候的自己好阻止自己。  
只不過如果只發生這些事都還算好。  
之後不久，在看見飯店內設的教堂裡舉辦婚禮的夫妻後，Dick的好運走到了盡頭。

「啊－是結婚典禮耶～」

「噢－因為穿者禮服嘛～」

「因為是白色的嘛～」

「沒錯是白色的嘛～」

已經連自己到底在說什麼都搞不懂的Dick，明明別再喝就好了。Dick卻更進一步地開始灌酒。

「Jay你也、結婚的話～」

「幹嘛啦～」

「脾氣會變好一點也說不定～」

「真抱歉喔－！那你怎麼不去結？」

「我嘛？為什麼？」

「能成為"Daddy"不是會很～高興嗎？ 如果你、你結婚了的話」

「咦ー？ Jay你結婚的話、不會開心嗎－？」

「哈ー？」

周圍的氣氛變得稍微沉重起來。Jason的目光呆滯。而正因為喝醉所以整個腦袋輕飄飄地Dick，就這樣一腳踏進了他本不該踏進的地方。

明明自己先開玩笑把Bruce的話題用"Daddy"拋出來，但被他人（特別是他的家族時）提到Bruce時，瞬間心情又會變得很差的就是Jason・Todd這個男人。

稍微醒了酒的Dick為了打散這種氛圍，他提高音量叫出。

「再給我一杯酒－」

「我也要再續一杯－」

  
就這樣又開始攝取酒精的Dick難得清醒過來又醉了回去。事情變成這樣已經沒救了。頭腦又放棄思考開始說起無釐頭的發言*2。

「啊、我想到了！」

「幹嘛？」

「我們兩個結婚不就好了！」

「怎麼得出的！？」

「因為、我不是覺得Jay結婚的話就好了嗎？」

「噢」

「然後啊你不是也說了、如果我有結婚的話就好了嗎？」

「噢」

「這樣的話，我們兩個結婚不就得了嗎？」

「喔－嗯」

Jason也醉得不清。他的思考能力不由得下限到連吐槽Dick那奇怪的理論都辦不到。

「在這地區連結婚也可以輕鬆搞定！」

「說的對」

「不是很好玩嘛！」

「這樣嗎？」

「對－絕對會很開心！新婚旅行是拉斯維加斯什麼的！ 看起來超棒！」

Dick又再度加單了酒，受到這影響Jason喝得更兇了。 大概就是從這邊開始沒救。

「那好像很不錯」

「對～吧～我們結婚吧～」

「就這麼辦—」

不是「就這麼辦」吧，Jason。

把自己的超理論視而不見的Dick忍不住抱頭。 

就這樣醉酒的兩人順者這股氣勢前往政府機關拿到結婚申請書。明明隨便誰來阻止一下都可以，突然插進飯店結婚典禮的預約，只穿者身上的衣服飛奔進了教會裡面。 

神父站立在祭壇前面，兩位新郎互相面對面的排好。那紅著的臉完全是喝醉了，完全是靠者氣勢在神的面前排好的兩人。

只是住在拉斯維加斯的神父像是習慣了。他單手拿著聖經淡然的講出慣例的句子。

「你願意發誓：不論健康的時候、生病的時候、開心的時候、悲傷的時候、富有的時候、貧困的時候，都愛他、尊敬他、安慰他、幫助他；在你生命有限的時刻裡、傾注你所有的真心嗎？」

「「我願意！」」

就這樣他們靠者醉得不醒人事又Happy的腦漿硬是得手了結婚證書。

喝醉酒還結婚的兩人最終抵達的果然還是趁者酒勢而預約下來的特別套房。帶有執事的方案真是浪費的極致。房間整體寬度有836平方公尺也加速了這浪費 。還是因為站在那裏的兩位要住宿，真是莫名其妙。

如果Dick真的有操控時空的能力話，不管是哪個階段都行，他想要阻止喝醉的兩人犯的罪刑。痛切地想要。

「超屌－的！Dick！澡堂！戶外澡堂！嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！！」

「兔子！有兔子的標誌！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!」

結果兩人又在房間裡的吧檯喝得更激烈，笑到腸子都要打結了。到底是要喝多少呢。

反正第二天宿醉的結果是必然的。

「喂Dick！ 我們兩個結婚了對吼！」  


「對喔！ 你從今天開始就是Jason・Grayson！」  


「好怪的名子！」  


「還是我叫Dick・Todd？」  


「這也好難聽！」

那個時候的笑點絕對是有問題的。總之Dick感覺每說到第三個字時一定會笑。在60年代風復古的室內裝潢中，頭腦都是一片花田的兩人穿著衣服直接跳進陽台上的按摩浴池*3

「說到夫妻的話會做什麼！？」

「……會做什麼呢！」

真是奇怪！Dick叫道。現在可以清楚知道奇怪的是自己的腦袋。有奇怪腦袋的醉鬼從按摩浴池眺覽夜景後更進一步說出奇怪的話。

「啊！我靈光一閃！」

喝醉的Dick的靈光一閃肯定沒什麼好東西。這不是靈光一閃，而是神經元接點被酒精蹂躪時的逝前哀痛。

「怎樣了！ 什麼靈光一閃啊！？」

Jason用泛紅的臉詢問Dick。說起來喝醉的狀態下還泡澡實在是非常危險。

Dick面向伴侶，把手放在弟弟的肩膀上。光是這個字面上的描述就能知道狀況有多麼混亂，不過兩位醉鬼沒有注意到這件事。

Jason奇怪地看者Dick。已經說過好幾遍了，奇怪的是這個時候這兩人的腦袋。

「我回來了！」

「歡迎回來！」

「不對！聽清楚Jason、你已經是我的伴侶了！你應該說的不是只有歡迎回來！」

「咦、不然是要怎樣！」

「歡迎回來Darling！」

「歡迎回來Darling！」

「有夫妻的感覺！」

「真的有耶好－酷！」

越是回想越是做了不可挽回的事。  
有夫妻的感覺是什麼鬼。 而且更糟糕的事情是，他們重複做了5次相同的事情後大笑，這次交換了角色又重複了5次後大笑。喝醉的人的思考模式即使對於本人也是無法理解的。  
這時候時鐘已經轉回到了深夜12點，從傍晚左右一直笑瘋了的兩個醉鬼終於像沒油了一樣。乖乖地從按摩浴池出來把濕掉的衣服脫了。 

不知為何兩人還能好好地把衣服交給執事、安排好衣服的洗濯後再穿好浴袍。

「總覺得好累」

「我乏了」

「這就是倦怠期嗎」

「倦怠期是物理上的很累嗎」

「因為是倦怠期嘛」

可是對話還是一樣沒變，宛如百花齊放般的亂七八糟*4。倒趴在一樓床上時的兩人已經精疲力盡了。

「夫妻大致上該做的事情我們幾乎都做完了嘛」

「真假。我們兩個已經是完美的夫妻了」

「說的對。是完美的夫妻」

至少就這樣睡著了的話也都無事。不過悲傷的是，幹者英雄（或者說正義使者）職業的兩人從以前就很有體力。累得頭昏眼花也能馬上回復。

「……不對、不是完美的夫妻」

「……沒有做呢」

「……沒有做啊」

「不做的話」

「不能不做」

到底是什麼東西驅使他們兩個搞成這樣。事到如今Dick也不知道。其實Dick也沒有很想明白。

總而言之任憑一時的情緒擺布，喝醉的兩位精力充沛地喊出。

「就是做///////愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛ー！」

沒有比這更沒有情調更沒有價值的了。他們倆人脫下浴袍扔走，就者氣勢結合身體。 

說實話很舒服啦、很痛啦、很柔軟啦、很硬啦、怎樣的撫摸哪邊啦、詳細的事情一件都不記得。一如既往一邊咯咯咯笑著往二樓的臥房移動，看到天花板上的鏡子又開始咯咯咯地笑。這個時候確實是Dick從Jason背後抱住他的姿勢躺到床上，互相看者鏡子做了好幾次。

一邊爭論「好重！」啦「壓垮你！」啦「那我們交換吧」「不要」啦，這時候Dick也還是一樣在笑。也就是說這個時候的Dick是Top。 

然後真的耗盡了體力，睡著了。

1.原文「浴びるほど酒を飲んだ」是お酒を浴びるほど飲む的變化，特別強調不只大量喝，還要喝到醉。

2\. 原文「突拍子も無いこと」，指超出常理的事情，突拍子もない的ない並不是作為否定而是強調。

3\. 原文「お花畑」，形容腦裡開滿了花，一般是用在腦袋充滿粉色泡泡因而有亂七八糟的思考時。日輕小說常常會直接照翻成花園，要是有更好的翻譯歡迎告知我！

4.同上。


	3. Chapter 3

「啊……啊啊～……我想起來了……好不想記得……可以的話拜託希望這是夢吧……」 

一言以蔽之，就是慘了。 

Dick一邊被噁心和頭痛困擾一邊大口嘆氣。搞出了一樁不是光靠喝酒誤事就能被原諒的事。

「結婚證書要怎麼辦……離婚？離婚會比較好嗎？不對，但是結婚後馬上離婚又是鬧哪樣？」

這樣說的話趁者酒勢跟弟弟結婚會變成怎樣的話題啊。但過去發生的事情已經沒辦法了。已經做了也無能為力。

「可惡、總之不回去不行了。飛機、飛機的安排」 

搖搖晃晃地從床上站起來，Dick左右來回比較了落在地上的結婚證書跟在旁邊睡著的Jason。只猶豫幾秒，Dick撿起了文件咕嚕咕嚕捲成一條。

安排好飛機後再叫Jason起床，如果Jason不記得昨天的事情的話不跟他解釋是不行的。如果記得的話再討論今後的對應。會離婚嗎？不離婚嗎？說起來兄弟因為喝酒而發生肉體關係的狀況該怎麼處理。 

Dick不想當作沒發生過這件事，Dick也不想要離婚。 

自己都從心底訝異自己會趁者酒勢上頭強迫弟弟結婚，還有了肉體關係。但除了趁者酒勢以外，Dick並沒有對其他事情有厭惡感。 

也就是說，肯定是這麼一回事。 

Dick想這應該要有更不一樣的步驟。無論是有了自覺跟發生關係。

但過去發生的事情已經沒辦法了。

已經做了也無能為力。 

接下來對Jason要用到多少真誠的應對才會是勝負的關鍵點*1。 

在賭場賺的錢記得好像還剩大概600萬左右。把結婚證書放進自己行李中的Dick下定決心如果Jason不討厭這個狀況的話，就一人平分300萬吧，之後再去買戒指。 

贏得的部分要變得全部用上也是沒辦法的事。 

這裡是拉斯維加斯。一攫千金的大道。 

只要一晚就能獲得為數不少金錢的街道。 

與那同時，只要一晚就會付出一大筆金額的街道。

*1這邊翻得不是很好。大哥在考慮要告訴二桶多少實話，那個實話的多寡會成為他贏得桶桶的關鍵點。

**Author's Note:**

> 日文很破，中文也不太好，盡量擺脫翻譯腔了，歡迎捉蟲。
> 
> 這篇是P站第3篇12小說。P站12小說帶ディクジェイTAG的共81篇，  
> (另外Dickjay的則是71篇)
> 
> さちこ老師一人就佔了38篇。嗚嗚嗚我好愛她！！！  
> 拜託大家去P網給她支持!!!


End file.
